Naruto: The Last
by IMissYouNaruto
Summary: Just my take on how Kishimoto should salvage the series through the movie. Naruto: The Last. NaruXSaku OneShot


**Naruto: The Last**

Still very distraught over the ending of Naruto, of how rushed it was and what lack of development for the ending pairings. So, I decided to do another fanfic, in which is kind of like my theory of what Naruto: The Last might be, could be. Since in 699, it was kind of weird to just see them focus on Hinata coming out of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which is what the movie will also be covering as well. So, maybe Chapter 700 was what Hinata was experiencing in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and both chapters lead to the Movie itself. Well, I hope it actually goes this way, since there was some literary feints in the final chapter, where Sarada, hesitated to call Sakura mom, and Himewari, only talks about her brother, and not Naruto. I am not saying that it is not wrong, but Naruto always dreamt of a family, so he would be there for them no matter what, but just why did Himewari not say about her dad.

**I don't own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>"Mom, do you think Uncle will be happy?" asked the daughter of the gentle-fist fighter and possibly the greatest shinobi who has ever lived.<p>

"Of course, he has the same name as sunflowers. Shall we get going soon, Himewari-Chan? Mama has to get home to prepare dinner." Hinata asked, responding with a motherly face.

"Hehe, next time I want to come with my brother." Replied the young girl whose name was Uzumaki Himewari.

Hinata smiled. Almost 2 decades has passed since the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War. She was not the clan head of her prestigious clan anymore, the current clan head is her younger sister, Hyuuga Hanabi. Despite that, she still felt happy. She has 2 children; she was married to the love of her life, who was also the 7th Hokage and one of the heroes of the war. Life was good for her.

"Okay! Kaa-chan, is it okay if we stopped for some sweets on the way back?" as Himewari stood up and dusted off the soil from her dress. She was very intelligent for her age, just like the prodigy of her late uncle, whom her mother and she came to visit today.

"Sure, I don't see why we can't." Hinata replied.

Just as they were leaving the cemetery, there was a huge chakra wave, and everything that Hinata was looking at was distorting, including her very own daughter by her side.

"Wh-wh-what's going on? Himewari-chan! Himewari-chan!" Hinata shouted, frantically trying to grab her daughter, who was slowly fading from her eyes.  
>This could not have been a dream; a dream was not this real. This is not a dream, right?<p>

Turning back, the reply of her daughter just shocked her and broke her heart.

"It's time to go, Kaa-chan. Time to go back to where you belong, time to go back, to the real world. Good bye, Kaa-chan." Himewari smiled sadly, as she completely faded away.

"HIMEWARI-CHAN!" Hinata cried out. And then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Slowly opening her eyes, she saw her friends caught a glimpse of a blonde mop of hair and <strong>that <strong>whiskered face. She smiled. That **red scarf** that she gave him, he was wearing it.

'That hair, those whiskers. Naruto-kun..'

"Hinata, Hinata!" Naruto called out as he shook her. She had just been woken up from the Infinite Tsukuyomi once more.

Hinata began closing her eyes again. But, she opened her eyes wide immediately.

'Na-na-naruto-kun is s-s-so cl-close t-to me. I-I-I-I can feel h-hi-his brea-breath on me'

"Hinata! Thank God you're finally awake!" exclaimed the blonde-haired ninja as he pulled her in for a hug, not knowing what it did to her.

'H-h-hug! Na-na-NARUTO-KUN'S H-H-HUGGING ME?!' Her face became so red and her whole body started shaking. Worried, that blonde dense idiot made her condition worse.

He placed his hand on her cheek and moved closer to her.

'K-K-K-KISS?! N-NA-NARUTO-KUN'S L-LIPS!'

"KYAAAAAA!" Screamed Hinata as she did something she has not done in a long time, in front of her crush.

She fainted.

"Hinata! Hinata! Sakura-chan, her body is smoking! Is Hinata dead? Can you do a check on her?" Naruto frantically asked the famed apprentice of the Godaime Hokage, who was standing behind him.

"BAKA! What the hell are you doing?" Sakura said as she punched Naruto in the head. Comically, a mountain of a bump started to emerge from his head.

"I-I-ITAI! Sakura-chan!" complained the blonde ninja but he was thrown to the wall of the cave they were in by the pink-haired medic. Her hands glowed green as she began scanning Hinata for any sort of injuries. Outwardly, her expression was serious and analytical. However, inwardly, she was shaking her head of how dense this idiot could be, and she was jealous, very jealous. She had another competitor, which she knew from the beginning.

"**Shannaro! That should have been us, lying down there! That hot hunk touching our face, doing something more, like ripping off our clo-!" **Blushing, Sakura silenced her inner self from saying any more. She was starting to feel hot.

'Naughty thoughts! Think of something else, think..think..think! AH! Gai and Lee naked!'

She gave a sigh of relief as she cooled herself down from what her inner self was naughtily thinking.

"Hmm, the book says, girls tend to be more violent to the man they like. It also says that girls become angry when the person they love touches another person." Said the pale man who was standing behind her, along with the pineapple-haired genius.

"Be quiet, Sai!" Sakura angrily responded, her face becoming red once more. Why can't her teammates be more normal like, how Team Gai was.

Almost instantaneously, an ocean wave crashed in her mind. She tried dispelling that illusion in her thought before the **two** came. But, it was too late.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

The 2 bowl-cut beasts in green tights gave each other a tight hug and pointed to the sunset.

"YOUTH"

Slapping herself, Sakura focused on the task at hand, which was in healing Hinata. They had just fought against the descendant of the goddess they fought in the Fourth World War.

Toneri Ōtsutsuki was a mad man, perhaps even madder than Madara. The last Ōtsutsuki was born to a clan, whose ancestor was so power hungry, that he followed the ideology of putting the whole world into an infinite illusion, just like Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Toneri Ōtsutsuki was the descendent of Asura Ōtsutsuki and Indra Ōtsutsuki, one who inherited the "body" and the other whom inherited the "eyes" of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Asura and Indra were brothers, and the sons of the fabled Rikudou Sennin, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Both had been in conflict after their father passed on. Hagoromo believed in the ideology of Asura, in which love was the ultimate key to peace. Asura had no talent at all, but he worked harder than anyone else to get stronger. Indra was the complete opposite of Asura, Indra inherited the "eyes", the Sharingan. Indra was tremendously talented, that he felt no need to depend on others.

When their father did not choose him to continue his dream, Indra became angry. His anger caused him to be manipulated by the will of Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Black Zetsu, who was created for the sole purpose of reviving the rabbit goddess. She was originally a kind and caring person, who sought for peace. But her humanity faded away after she consumed the Shinju's fruit, obtaining the ability to manipulate powerful chakra. She became corrupted and she believed that chakra should only belong to her. She tried to use her great and powerful abilities to submit everyone to her will, but was stopped and sealed off by her two sons, Hagoromo, and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Hamura wielded the Byakugan, which had the ability to see the Chakra Pathway System, a near 360° vision and an X-Ray vision. These powers had the abilities to go against the abilities of the Mangekyō Sharingan.

Thus, the conflict of many generations began. It started with Asura battling against Indra, to the generation of warring states where Senju would fight the Uchihas. The conflict would finally end in the generation of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, where the former had beaten the latter, just to make him see truth and to bring him back to Konoha. He would then head on the journey of repentance, along with the teammates of Taka and Orochimaru. It was a tearful goodbye that day, when Team 7 came together to bid a comrade that had come back to the light, a temporary farewell. Haruno Sakura, understanding that Sasuke had no interest in her, asked him if she could go with him. But, he rejected her coming along, claiming that his sins have nothing to do with her.

* * *

><p>Just like his brother did to him out of sibling love, he tapped her forehead out of sibling love, saying that he will see her soon before finally departing on a journey of repentance.<p>

Where was Uchiha Sasuke now then?

He was standing on the Hokage Monument, watching the sky as small fragments of meteorites descended as shooting stars. All of which was falling, but none were hitting the Hidden Village of the Leaves. The Hidden Village of the Leaves was protected by the ethereal structure of Susanoo, which was indeed, the ultimate shield, behind the ultimate sand defence of the current Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara.

'Those bastards. While they were stopping the madman, I had to stop the meteor. Well, at least this was more fun than the former. What should I eat later? Omusubi with Okaka and Tomatoes sounds good. Wait, that blonde bastard's hands better not be on my sister!'

'Sasuke-kun, is, so HOT!' Licking her lips, the red-haired Uzumaki looked at him and drooled with her hands moving in a groping fashion. Karin Uzumaki had followed Sasuke on his journey of redemption, because she had loved him so much. Despite him using her on so many occasions; especially the one time where he had shot a lightning blade through her just to kill Danzo, she still very much loved him. In the war, her ability to use Chakra Chains, just like most of her clan, was awakened and she used it to protect him. Standing beside her was the quartet of Orochimaru, Kabuto, Jugo and Suigetsu. Orochimaru and Kabuto have also followed along, because they themselves knew that they had so much to redeem for, to repent for. Looking up, Orochimaru remembered what he told Tsunade during the war.

"People change. It's just a matter of whether they die before it happens. Although he died just the way he was."

'I miss the pervert.'

'You mean, the Super-Pervert! Hahahahaha!'

Shaking his head, even in death, Jiraiya still had a way of appearing in his thoughts, somehow.

'Thanks for never giving up on me.'

* * *

><p>The team – Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Sai, Hinata Hyuuga and herself, chased after the madman after he had kidnapped the sibling of Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga. Toneri Ōtsutsuki had claimed that the Byakugan, the third of the ocular bloodlines, was the final key he needed, to ensure that the infinite illusion could not be stopped this time, even if there was a Rinnegan user, as he had all three of the ocular powers as well as the power of the "body" of an Ōtsutsuki. Toneri had recaptured all the Bijuu and had put the Infinite Tsukuyomi into sequence, leaving the only people that were active to fight back – Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai. With the additional power of the Byakugan, he was able to bring a part of the moon down to Earth. However, despite such powers, Toneri was still incomplete and Naruto and the team managed to defeat him. Naruto had managed to beat and talk some sense into Toneri.<p>

He had saved the Shinobi World once again.

Releasing the tailed beasts as well as the illusion, Toneri began to fade away. The powers that he controlled became too great for his body to handle despite having the "body" of the Rikudou Sennin. As he faded away, he smiled and spoke to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto. My life is about to fade away, to become an illusion. My only regret is that I was not able to come to my senses earlier. But I am at peace, with myself. I am thankful for whatever you have done, and whatever you will continue to do. This peace, of this world, is truly thanks to you."

Opening his eyes for the final time, Toneri saw the image of his ancestor, standing behind Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto, you truly, are the second coming of Hagoromo-sama. I leave this world to you now."

With that, Toneri Ōtsutsuki, the last descendant of the Ōtsutsuki clan, was no more.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

The repairs to the village continued. Despite the protection of Sasuke, there were parts of the village that were damaged from the small fragments. However, life continued as if nothing had happened, the Will of Fire continues to grow in the Hidden Village of the Leaves. The Sixth Hokage, clad in his white robe, was in the hospital visiting a certain bowl-cut, green spandex wearing rival of his. Maito Gai was an amazing shinobi, one that excelled in the arts of hand-to-hand combat, otherwise known as Taijutsu. He had injured himself while protecting the village from the falling meteorites, using the 8 Gates. He had opened up until the 7th Gate, the Gate of Wonder, and used Daytime Tiger to prevent a huge chunk of the meteor from falling onto Konoha. However, as age had gotten to him, his body could not handle what his mind wanted to do. His ankle has sustained a permanent damage which could not be healed at all, even by Tsunade. He would be wheelchair-bound for the rest of his life.

His life as a ninja, was officially over.

But Gai was happy. He has done everything he wanted to do since young. He has proven so many people wrong time and time again. He had become what his father could never be. Gai had fulfilled the dream of his father, Maito Dai, of being a legendary shinobi, earning the moniker, 'The Green Beast of Konoha'. But most importantly, his protégé, the person he has always given his highest hopes to, his son figure, has surpassed him a long time ago and will continue to do so.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried over the fact that his teacher, the one who should have given up on him a long time ago but did not, could not be a shinobi anymore. Lee could not do anything as tears flowed.

"Lee! There's no need to cry! Even if my leg can't move, I can still punch. Even if my arm can't move, I can bite. Even if my head can't move, I can talk! Why? Because we have youth! YOUTH!" Gai patted his protégé on the back as he comforted him.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

Despite being bedridden, Gai managed to grab Lee for a youthful hug.

'Where the hell, do all the rainbows and seas come from? How in the blue world, can they conjure up such genjutsu?!' thought the masked Hokage, who was still in the room, and trying his best to dispel the disgusting image.

"Gai, I'm sorry to hear that you can no longer be a shinobi anymore. But I'm glad you're still so positive about it. No matter what, as a friend, I will always be there for you Gai. Our eternal rival challenges will still go out. As you say, you can use your arms and mouth. Well, actually-"

"Kakashi…" Gai spoke out as tears flowed down his face like a river. He was so touched by his eternal rival.

"Yosh! Our next challenge, will be to walk with our hands around the village, 1000 times!"

"Gai-sensei's youth is so powerful! I will do it 2000 times!

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

* * *

><p>Shaking his head, Kakashi just left the room and went back to the Hokage Tower to handle matters. Upon reaching the Hokage Office, he smiled as he recognized the chakra of his student waiting in the office for him.<p>

"So, you leaving already? Shouldn't you stay for a little while longer?" Kakashi asked.

"Nah, I didn't come here to stay, Kakashi-sensei. The world is big, and there are so many places and people I have hurt all over. I guess it would be good to start early, so at least I can have a good retirement." Replied Sasuke, as he turned to leave the Hokage Office.

"Sasuke." Kakashi spoke out, as Sasuke stopped.

"I'm proud of you, really I am. To see you go down that dark path like almost all of the Uchiha clan did, yet coming back to the light. I'm proud of you, and you will forever be my student. I like you a lot more now."

"Tchh. Words like that coming out from your mouth, go say it to the dobe. Tell them I said goodbye." With that, Sasuke and his team left the village once more, to seek redemption.

Kakashi turned to look at the village and smiled. After all those conflict, after the destruction of the village by Pein, this village still stands.

'Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin, the Will of Fire burns brightly!'

* * *

><p>We find our hero in a forest, along with the person that had confessed to him in more than one occasion. She was once again saved by him. However, there was an awkward silence between them,<p>

"Hina-."

"Naru-"

"You go first, Hinata." Naruto said.

Preparing her heart, Hinata began pouring out to Naruto once more.

"Na-na-naruto-kun, I've always liked you, ever since we met in this forest, during winter, ever since you saved me from being kidnapped, ever since I gave you that red scarf. I-I-I've always liked you."

"Hinata…"

"Let me finish, Naruto-kun. Your ways always protect us. But now, I want to always be there for you. I want to always be there to support you. You have always inspired me, to become stronger and stronger every time. You've always inspired me to never go back on my word, and your encouragement, your life, it makes me love you. Naruto-kun, I love you."

"Hinata."

Naruto took a deep breath as he started to speak.

"Hinata-chan, I'm very touched by your emotions to me, really, I am. I'm very thankful to them. In fact, I think you're the first to ever confess your love to me. When you were almost killed by Pein and kidnapped by Toneri, I went crazy, because I thought I failed to protect another precious person of mine again. I'm thankful that I've inspired you to do greater things. I'm really grateful, for you love towards me."

"Na-na-naruto-kun…"

Naruto then turned his back at her, and just stood there before taking another deep breath.

"But, Hinata-chan, you should know that my heart already belonged to someone else."

Hinata gave a sad smile, as Naruto turned around to face her once more.

"My heart belonged to this person from the start."

"Sakura-san, right?" Hinata, with her head bowed, sadly asked.

"Yeah. Even though she never notices me, even though she says things that cut some times, even though she beats me up so many times, I just can't stop loving her. I-I always want to make her smile, I never want to make her cry, and seeing her cry always would break my heart. That's why, I'm willing to hurt, I'm willing to endure, the pain of her never loving me back. Because for her, I'm willing to sacrifice my life, I'm willing to go through the deep seas, I'm willing to be cut by razor wind, I'm willing to go through the whole Earth just to bring it to her. I'm even willing to go through hell. Just to see her smile, be happy, even though she never will love me back. Even if I'm so far away from her, I'm okay with that."

"But, I feel the same way for you as well, I'm will-"

"Hinata. It's different. I-I don't think I can ever love someone other than her. I think the day I love someone other than her, would never come. Hinata-chan, you're a really beautiful girl, really. And I'm glad, to have been your first love. I'm really happy. But, it's not going to be fair to you. I can't look at you the same way I look at Sakura. I can't treat you the same way I treat Sakura. I can't love you the same way I love Sakura."

"Why's that so?!" Hinata cried out as her tears continue flowing down.

"Because you're not Sakura." Naruto said.

The wind started to blow, as the grass and the leaves on the trees are blown by them. Only the sounds of the stream flowing, and rustling trees could be heard. There was a deafening silence between them.

"How can I love another person, when my heart is not with her?"

The tears of Hinata continued flowing down her cheeks, dropping onto the grass that they were standing in. She felt as if her heart was being torn into two.

"I can't, Hinata-chan. I just can't. It's not going to be fair to you." Naruto sadly smiled.

He began to take off what was on his neck, the object that Hinata has given to him that very day they met in the forest, and he wrapped it around the neck of Hinata as Hinata continued to cry.

"Hinata-chan. Thank you for loving me. I'm sorry, that I can't be able to reciprocate the feelings you have for me. You're like a sister to me, Hinata. I don't want you to waste your time on me, knowing that there is already someone who is waiting for you. Someone who is willing to go through the world for you, someone who is willing to fight for you, someone who is more capable of loving you, the way, which I can't." Naruto said.

"W-w-w-who?" Hinata asked. She was sniffling, it was so difficult for her to breathe.

"Kiba."

Her eyes widened. Kiba has always been there for her, as a teammate, as a friend, always encouraging her to do better, even during the Chunnin Exams. He had never gave up before, for her, for their friends, for the village.

"I-I-I'm no-no-not su-sure if I ca-can." Hinata spoke as she cried.

"Hinata-chan, try. For me, please? I know you won't be happy if I loved you with my heart being elsewhere. I want to see you be happy," Asked Naruto, slowly giving her his signature grin.

"I-I'll try." Hinata replied as she continued to cry.

"Yeah. Wow, my Hinata's all grown up. She's no longer the shy little girl who will hide behind lampposts. She's no longer a person that will stutter, and she's definitely no longer a person to be bullied. She's no longer the girl that always berates herself. She's no longer a person who will give up. She's a woman now." Naruto said as if talking to a younger sister, as he started to rub off her tears.

Hinata gave a small smile as she stopped crying. Her mother was right. There's always a rainbow after a heavy rain.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Thank you for being so honest with me, and thank you for being my brother from now on. I promise you that I'll try my best to love Kiba, the way I did with you. But you need to promise me something as well. Will you do it?" Asked Hinata.

"Yeah, sure!"

"I want you to promise me that you will tell Sakura-san whatever you just told me about her alright, or else.." Her fists became enshrouded with her lion fists' chakra. She gave a smile that looked a little too sweet, and then an image of a ferocious lion roared behind her

"O-o-o-o-okay." Naruto fearfully replied

'Why are all the women in my life so violent, at least to me?' Naruto thought as an animated bead of sweat dropped from his forehead.

"Good!" Hinata turned down her chakra, and smiled, a genuine one, towards Naruto.

"Sakura-san is hiding just above that tree, with a camouflage technique." Hinata said as she pointed to a large pine tree, which was 3 meters from them.

"EHHHH!" / "EHHHHHH!"

"JYUKEN! HAH!" Hinata launched her gentle fist at that pine tree, as the person who was hiding above fell onto the ground.

"AH! Itai!" The concealing technique was stopped, as Sakura fell onto the ground and rubbed her butt to reduce the pain. But when she noticed the silence around her, she looked up to see Hinata smiling at her, and Naruto looking away. Hinata, being the kind person that she was, helped Sakura up.

"I shall leave the both of you to talk now then. See you later guys!" Hinata said as she left the forest, with a smile. She was heartbroken, yet she was happy. She had no regrets.

'Neji-niisan, I knew that I did the right thing.'

* * *

><p>An awkward silence fell upon the both of them as either was waiting for the other to speak up.<p>

"Hey-"

"So, you heard, huh?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah…" Sakura replied, as another wave of silence fell between them.

"Look, I know you love Sasuke, and I know you have loved him from the beginning, ever since from the academy. I saw you cry for him and I saw you hurt from what he said. The point that I'm driving across is, it's okay, Sakura-chan! You don't need to love me back, I don't want to force you to love someone that you can't. I-I-I need to go, go train! So, I'll catch you later alright?" said Naruto, turning to leave.

But as he was about to leave, her hand grabbed onto him.

"W-why can't you be more honest to me, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I-"

"I've already heard everything you said to Hinata. I know you just said it to Hinata, but can I hear you say that to me, please?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto.

Green orbs were looking at the cerulean orbs of Naruto, pleading to just hear the truth once more. Sighing, Naruto prepared his heart and himself for the rejection that was coming.

"Haruno Sakura, my heart has always been with you from the beginning. Ever since we were so young, when we met as children at the playground, ever since we played together with Yota, no, even before that. My heart has always been yours, yours to take control from the start. I never want to make you cry, I never wanted to see you cry. Seeing you cry would tear my heart into two. It would mean that I never did protect you enough, or give you what I need. When Sasuke left the village, and I saw you cry for him, it hurt me, it really did. But because I never want to see you cry, I promised you that I would bring him back for you. I was willing to go through everything, just to see your beautiful smile on your face again."

"Haruno Sakura, I love you."

Yet again, the silence fell upon them; it was so silent that they could hear both of their heartbeats. After a while, Sakura decided to speak up.

"I remembered when we were genin. I was waiting for Sasuke-kun to meet me at the park, because we had arranged a date earlier that week. When he came, I was so happy, I thought he would have stood me up again. But the words that he said out, was what I remembered most that day."

"You have a large charming forehead that makes me want to kiss it." Naruto widened his eyes, remembering that day, where he had trans-

"Sasuke-kun has never complimented a girl in his whole life, that's what he confessed to me the day we got back from the war." Naruto snickered as he heard that until he realized what she meant by what she said. A playful smirk formed across the lips of Sakura as she continued.

"This guy had the nerve to transform into Sasuke-kun, ask me out on a date, and compliment me for something that I hated as I grew up. I wonder who that could be. I should ask him out on a date so we can have some fun together, eh?" Sakura said, as her fingers started to move up his arm.

"M-m-me." Confessed Naruto, sheepishly.

"Really?" Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"Well, I have something to say to you if you are that man then." Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"This man is an amazingly splendid ninja. He is a stupid idiot at times, but he is the hardest worker of his generation. Where people used talent to grow, this boy had none. But this boy had his ninja way, 'Never Go Back on His Word'. This boy, ever since I knew him, has always gone around shouting that he will be Hokage one day. Everyone around him laughed at him, and his dream, saying that he was a fool to think like that, even I. But as he grew, I realize, what he said in the beginning, was slowly becoming reality. Then, on that day, when he complimented me on my forehead, this wide forehead that I hated so much, my opinion of my forehead changed." Sakura said, pointing to her own forehead, and smiled.

"This boy, he changed me. He made me love this wide forehead that I hated so much. Who knew, that my size of my forehead had brought me the person of my destiny." Sakura placed her hand onto Naruto's cheek, looked into his eyes with conviction and continued.

"This boy, he grew up to become a person that everyone could rely on. He grew up to become a person who saved the world on more than one occasions. But this boy grew up to become a man, who did not stop loving me. Now, this man, gutsy as he may be, foolish as he may be, never once gave up on his friends, never once gave up on me. This boy, growing up, never changed who he really was. He made me believe that he could fulfill my dreams, which he did."

Tears started to form in the eyes of Naruto, yet both of them continued to smile.

"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto. Will you allow me to stand by your side to fulfill your dreams?"

No words were needed after that as Naruto crushed his lips onto Sakura's. Both of them melted into the kiss as their hands moved all over one another. As they reluctantly parted for some air, they smiled at each other and placed their foreheads against the other.

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto, my heart is forever yours."

They stood together, in embrace, looking at the sky which had turned dark, a few hours ago. They looked at the stars, and then to each other.

"I'm cold. Brrrr.." Sakura said as she started to shiver

"Me too." Replied Naruto as he stood up.

"Shall we go?" Asked Sakura as she looked around and patted the snow off of her. But Naruto didn't reply her.

"Naruto?" As she turned around, she was not prepared to see a snowball, as it hit her face.

"Hahaha! Last one to go back buys ramen!" Naruto laughed as he ran off.

"Naruto! Bakaruto! No fair! Get back here!" She laughed as she began chasing after him.

[Cue Naruto: The Last Theme Song: watch?v=lhINRI_uiOU]

* * *

><p>- 10 years later –<p>

"Mom, do you think Uncle will be happy?" asked the daughter of the gentle-fist fighter and possibly the greatest shinobi who has ever lived.

"Of course, he has the same name as sunflowers. Shall we get going soon, Himewari-Chan? Mama has to get home to prepare dinner." Hinata asked, responding with a motherly face.

"Hehe, next time I want to come with my brother and papa." Replied the young girl whose name was Inuzaka Himewari. Hinata had taken a step with the Inuzuka heir and has never looked back since. As she looked around, there were was a large congregation of foreign ninjas or foreigners at the Memorial Stone, coming to pay their respects to those who have contributed to this era of peace. She smiled.

"Hey! Are both my ladies ready to go? We wouldn't want to miss the parade right?" A person with brown markings on his cheeks as well as a grown beard, came up behind them and asked. This man was the current head of the Inuzuka clan, Inuzuka Kiba. He was carrying a toddler on his shoulders.

"Nee-chan, mommy! Higher dada! Higher!" The toddler on his shoulders was Inuzuka Nejito

"Haha, let's go." Hinata said as she grabbed Himewari's hand and the family left the cemetery. There were new flowers, surrounding the headstone that they had just visited and on that headstone, was someone very precious, 'Hyuuga Neji'.

* * *

><p>"Oba-chan, Shina-chan did it again." Said a young girl who was about 8 years old, with raven black hair, and eyes. Her name was Sarada, Uchiha Sarada. She is the daughter of the one of the last Uzumaki, Uzumaki Karin, and the last remaining Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. She was not abandoned by them, that she knew from the letters that were sent to her every month. Contrary, she was very loved by them. Their most recent letter send from them to her stated that they will be back soon to bring her along for their adventures. Uchiha Sarada was very excited. Despite being in the academy, she rather be with her parents, journeying the world to help people in need. To her, that was a far more noble cause than to being a ninja.<p>

"WHAT?! SHINA-CHAN DID WHAT?! That kid, I'm gonna kill him!" Yelled the aunt of Uchiha Sarada as she left her house with a sling bag with an infant in it. Sarada snickered.

Her cousin was in a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

><p>Konohagakure no Sato was getting very busy today. It was a huge, important event for them today, perhaps bigger than the 7th Hokage Inauguration that happened 5 years ago. Why?<br>The leaders of the 5 major villages; Kirigakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato, Iwagakure no Sato, Sunagakure no Sata and their very own 7th Hokage were assembling in the Konohagakure no Sato. Decorations were being placed in all corners of the village to welcome the leaders as well as the huge foreign civilians coming into the village to commemorate the event. The Gokage Summit was an event that was celebrated every 5 years. The previous summit, was supposed to take place in Sunagakure no Sato. But there was a heavy sandstorm that happened, so heavy that the first Gokage Summit since the war was cancelled due to bad weather. Instead, the other 4 villages helped Sunagakure no Sato to tide over the bad weather, as there was only sand around the village, nothing could be harvested. Food and water was sent to Sunagakure no Sato for over 6 months, which was how long the sandstorm lasted.

Though it was sad that the first Gokage Summit since the war was cancelled, the current one, now featured the young and next generation. The generation of Kages that fought in the Fourth War have all stepped down except for the Kazekage, and the next have succeeded them. Gaara has remained as the Kazekage and continued to lead Sunagakure no Sato into the right direction for the future. The current Tsuchikage is the granddaughter of legendary particle-style user, big-nosed Onoki, Kurotsuchi. The current Mizukage was one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, Chojuro. The current Raikage was the right-hand man of the former Raikage, and also a Storm-styled user, the laid-back Darui.

As for the Seventh, we already know who it is. He was an idiot, who liked orange a lot, as well as eating ramen a lot.

We find our Seventh Hokage sitting behind a desk and rushing through the mountain loads of paperwork as all Hokages do. Except, there was technology now, he was now clicking and dragging folders around. Oh wait, they are not folders. The Seventh was playing solitaire on his laptop, while his advisor was talking in front of him. Ramen cups thrown to a corner of the table, the Seventh was having a good time, while his advisor was talking about something that he will probably have to ask to break down into simpler terms. The Seventh was indeed an idiot.

"Seventh! There's an issue!" barged in two familiar faces that have grown up, the kids that used to call the Seventh, Oyabun.

"What happened, Udon and Moegi? We are heading to the meeting, let's talk later. Troublesome.." Said the pineapple-haired advisor with a beard now, Shikamaru Nara.

"We can't show that to the other villages!" replied Udon.

"Haha, why not? I think it looks good!" Said the Seventh

"Besides, someone is already going down there to give a piece of her mind."

* * *

><p>This story now brings us to the Hokage Monument, where every Hokages' faces were carved there, including the current one. It was supposed to be an honorary monument to celebrate and honor the different Hokages through the different ages, except, there was vandalism on each face at this time. On the face of the First, idiot was inscribed there. On the Second, there was stupid. On the Third, there was geezer. On the Fourth, there was gramps. On the Fifth, it was hag. On the Sixth, there was pervert. However, somehow, on the Seventh, there were words like genius, brainy, the best, and the greatest. The last 2 words, we can accept, but the first 2, hell no.<p>

"Shina did something again?" "Again?" Shouted the villagers. Some were angry and upset. But most of the villagers were laughing their hearts out along with the foreigners.

"It's like we're seeing the second coming! Hahaha!" Yelled a particular pineapple-haired academy teacher retiree, Iruka

"What?! Iruka-sensei! There's so many people here today, we have to erase that!" replied the final of the trio that used to call the Seventh as their Oyabun. He is a jounin of Konohagakure no Sato, the grandson of the Third Hokage, the nephew of one of the previous 12 Guardians, he is Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"Hahaha, Konohamaru-kun, you used to be like this last time." Replied the aged Iruka.

"D-d-don't say that when there's so many people around here, Sensei!" As the jounin blushed in embarrassment as villagers starting laughing along.

"Oh, his mother is here, and his new sibling!" yelled the villagers as they waved to the Wife of the Seventh, which she waved back, happily.

And then, she turned to the situation at hand.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! I'm gonna be like Dad! The greatest Hokage ever! Dad's so cool! Yeah, rasen-!" The young blonde boy proclaimed as he jumped to the top of the mountain before he felt something. This 'something' always happened before something painful.<p>

"SHANNARO!" Yelled the Wife of the Seventh as she landed on the top of the mountain with a chakra enhanced first, in front of that young boy we were talking about. There was a small crater on where she landed as the aura of terror radiated from her. Said boy was shivering in fear, for he know the look on his mother. She was pissed off.

"Ka-ka-ka-ka-kaa-chan!"

"UZUMAKI SHINACHIKU! What have you done?! Today is a very big day for your father and this village and you vandalized this monument!? You, mister, are in a whole lot of trouble, SHANNARO!" She grabbed the young boy and began to shake him to the point that there were now swirls in his eyes.

"HAHAHAHA! Sakura-chan, you don't have to be so harsh on Shina-chan. I actually think he decorated the Hokage Mountains! Haha!" said the figure behind her, who was wearing the cloak with the words: 七代目火影. He was the Seventh Hokage. More importantly, he was the father of Uzumaki Shinachiku and the husband of the pink-haired ninja, Haruno Sakura.

Immediately, she stopped shaking her son and directed her attention to the older man. She pointed her fingers at him.

"YOU! You planted the seeds in him, last night, during dinner! You told him about your exploits as the prankster! And this happens! Look! Of all things he managed to write on you, genius was on it! WHAT HAVE YOU TAUGHT HIM?!" scolded the pinkette as she shook him.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm a genius. And it's a blood-related thing! Uzumakis are pranksters!"

In the midst of the argument, one Uzumaki Shinachiku was slowly trying to make his getaway, from that terror of his mother.

"Hah! You, and genius, don't go together! Those are words that should never-, Uzumaki Shinachiku, where do you think you are going?"

"H-h-home?"

"Really? Home don't seem to be in that direction. Hmm?" As Sakura towered over the small boy.

At that point of time, the baby on her sling began laughing and clapping her pudgy hands together. It was obvious that she was amused at her brother and father being pulverized by her mother. This baby on her sling had pink hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father. It was a pity that she only had a whisker mark on either side of the cheek, but nonetheless, it still made her cuter. Her name was Uzumaki Konohana. She was born just 5 months ago.

Bringing her sling to her front, Sakura went into her mother mode and tickled the little baby, making her laugh even more. Naruto and Shinachiku also came forward with huge smiles as they gathered to make the baby smile. It was indeed a happy family and a dream come true for our blonde hero.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for being late." Said Naruto as he walked into a room filled with 4 of the strongest in the world.<p>

"I came all the way here and you who live in this village are late?" Kurotsuchi complained.  
>"Indeed, jeez.." Said Chojuro.<br>"Don't take it seriously. We know very well that we're all very busy. Forgive him." Darui explained  
>"Let's quit the personal chat." Said Gaara<p>

Grinning, Naruto spoke out once more.

"Okay! I'm going to start the Gokage Meeting then!"

Somehow during the meeting, Gaara was the one who pulled out the topic on the vandalized Hokage Mountain, asking for an explanation from Naruto.

Gaara's laughter silenced the entire Gokage Meeting. He swore he would never laugh again. But he would, in another story that is.

* * *

><p>- 6 hours later –<p>

"Tadaima!" announced Naruto as he took off his Hokage robes and shoes, entering the house.

"Tou-chan! How was the meeting? Were the Kages all cool? I heard that there was this red haired one, is he cool? Can you teach me how to do the Rasengan? Oh, oh, how bout the Rasenshuriken?" Shinachiku barraged him with endless questions as Naruto just laughed off all of them.

"Okaeri. Just in time for dinner." Said Sakura as she laid out plates for her family.

She walked over to her husband of 7 years and gave him a passionate kiss, which he happily returned while Shinachiku was making gagging noises and Konohana was clapping and laughing.

"So how is Shina-chan going to be punished? You decided yet?"

"Tou-chan! Why did you have to remind her?" Shinachiku pouted as his father ruffled his hair.

"Of course!" She said, and looked at Shinachiku.

"Shina-chan, no ramen for a month."

Shinachiku's mouth dropped at what he heard.

. .Month.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled out the young boy into the night, before getting punched in the head by his mother for being too loud. Konohana and Naruto enjoyed laughing at his misery.

Learning his lesson, he decided not to paint the Hokage Mountain again.

At least, for a month.

After that month,

"SHINACHIKU!"

- END -


End file.
